The internet has increased the opportunity to sellers to cost-effectively advertise their goods to a geographically dispersed audience. Creative marketing strategies are employed by various websites to assist sellers in selling their goods. For example, a user can list goods and services on craigslist.org, can auction off items at ebay.com, liquidate products at ubid.com, create a virtual store at amazon.com and so on.